


A Charmed Son

by Elodie4011



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie4011/pseuds/Elodie4011
Summary: Using a Heritage potion, Harry discovers that he was adopted by the Potter's and his birth name is Preston Halliwell, the son of Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. After making this discovery he sneaks over to San Francisco to meet his family and learn the Halliwell way of life (AKA kicking demon ass)





	A Charmed Son

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next ones will be longer!!!

Hermione and Harry were currently working on a Heritage Potion to discover unknown wizarding heritage in their families. This was a potion's project given to them by Professor Snape. Each pair of students had a different project to work on. Ron and Draco, for example, were working on a Boil Removing Potion. For some reason, Professor Snape had put Harry and Hermione together out of the little bit of kindness left in his black heart. Harry and Hermione didn't know where this kind streak came from, but they weren't about to question it.

"Hey, Hermione, the potion has turned a soft lavender. We let it sit for five minutes before dropping our an milliliter of our blood into it, right?" Harry was bit a confused on the instructions, as there were several stages where it was supposed to be soft lavender and Hermione had been working ahead of him because he was working on other homework.

"Yes, Harry, that's the stage it's at. Turn the heat off for me, please?" Hermione asked, without looking up from whatever book she was reading.

"Sure, 'Mione." Harry did as she asked and removed the potion from the heat and waited for exactly five minutes before removing his half of the potion from the cauldron and dropping a milliliter of his blood into it. "Hermione, we have to dunk a piece of parchment in the potion now don't we?"

"Yes Harry, we do. Here." Hermione handed Harry a piece of parchment to dip into the potion. Hermione dipped her's in first and it came out with the family tree that she knew except up at the top, by her great, great, grandmother there was a line connecting Hermione's family to Malfoy's family.

"Holy shit Hermione! You're related to Malfoy!" Harry was completely shocked by this but the shock soon wore off and then he smirked. "Malfoy is gonna flip when he hears about this, you know? Looks like your blood isn't as 'muddy' as he thought." Harry burst out laughing after he said that, imagining the shock on Malfoy's face when he heard the news.

"Oh, shut up Harry and dip your parchment in the potion." Hermione said between giggles, she was also imaging Malfoy's face when he heard the news. Harry did as Hermione told him and dipped the parchment in and pulled it out and was shocked by what came up. At the top of the parchment there was a name, Preston Halliwell, and a line connecting it to a Prue Halliwell and an Andy Trudeau. From there a line connected Prue to three other women, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. The line that connected Prue to those three was different from the one that connected her to Andy, it was a blue signaling that they were sisters, while the one connecting Prue to Andy was red, signaling that they were lovers.

"Uh... Hermione come take a look at this." Harry was as pale as a ghost from shock. He knew the heritage potion was brewed correctly and it was his blood so there was no way the results couldn't be his. As Harry looked at the parchment he felt as if the entire world was crumbling around him, he was adopted. Everything from his name to the fact that he had his mother's eyes was a lie.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione was confused, she didn't see any reason for Harry to be acting like this. There shouldn't be anything unknown with his heritage test, they had done extensive studying of the Potter family tree for any unknown surprises that may have come up. Harry handed Hermione the parchment so she took it and looked at it and as she did the color drained from her face.

"You're adopted?" Hermione was shocked but then, like always, the gears started turning in her heads. "Harry, the Halliwells are the Charmed Ones, if you're their son, that'd explain why you're so powerful and why you have the 'Hero Complex' that you do. It's literally ingrained in your magic to fight evil. Also, this means that the Dursleys aren't your relatives and you don't have to stay with them anymore."

"Really 'Mione?" Harry's face lit up in excitement. "I don't have to go back there anymore?" Harry was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"No Harry, you don't have to back there. This summer lets sneak over to America and see them." Hermione grinned at the thought, knowing how excited it'd make Harry. She wasn't disappointed because he got really excited and jumped her, hugging her so tightly she couldn't breath. "I'll take that as a yes then?" She laughed.

"Of course it's a yes! Hermione, I have family. I have aunts and probably uncles and maybe even cousins!" Harry's eyes glazed over as he started to day dream over what it might be like to finally have his wish to have a nice, big, loving family, come true.


End file.
